


Lynel

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Well, just take it lol
Relationships: Link/Lynel
Series: Slut of the Wild [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lynel

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just take it lol

Link had been sent up there by the Zora to defeat the Lynel. Ploymus Mountain loomed over the watery city and as he rounded the corner, he could see it. The beastly monster prowled it's territory and Link's heart started to race. When he agreed, he had other ideas.  
Hidden by the curve of rocky mountain face, Link stripped out of his clothes and pulled on the Lynel mask. His cock was already hard and he bit his lip as he gave it a quick stroke. He waited until the Lynel's back was turned before darting over and climbing up onto one of the rocks. When it turned and saw him, bent over on his hands and knees, legs spread, he could hear it make an inquisitive noise.  
The Lynel slowly walked over and Link felt huge, rough hands run up his sides. He shivered but didn't dare turn around. It grunted and suddenly it was half standing on the rock, it's front legs on either side of Link. The beast shifted and Link gasped when he felt something hot and huge brush against his back. Daring a look, he saw the Lynel's hard cock hanging between it's legs. The head was flared, so much wider then Link expected, and the length of it was longer then Link's torso. He gently wrapped his hand around it, the Lynel grunting above him, and he guided it to his eager hole. Once it was lined up, the Lynel thrusted into him, stretching his hole open wide. Link cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The monster started to fuck him hard and fast, having no regard for what Link wanted, only taking pleasure from him. Link gripped at the Lynel's legs so he wouldn't be pushed around and tried to relax.

Link groaned as he came again. The Lynel had been fucking him for a few hours now, the sun having set. He shivered in the cold night air, the Lynel not relenting on his pace. Another orgasm was dragged out of him, Link cumming again. He didn't have much left in him but knew he couldn't stop the beast if he tried. It's cock was so big inside him, stretching him well beyond his limit. His belly bulged obscenely with each thrust, it's throbbing cock touching places untouched before now. Link came again, his body wrung dry but still trying disparately.  
It grew late into the night, the Lynel groaning. It's cock felt to grow hotter and Link thought maybe this was the end but it never orgasmed. Instead, it only continued to fuck him until the sun started to rise. Link felt it's cock throbbing so hard now, he could see it where his belly bulged. It thrusted in as deep as possible as it's cock started to pump him full of cum. Link screamed as his belly swelled with the amount of cum filling him. It seemed to never stop, the sun fully rising for the day. Finally, after two hours of continuous cumming, it stopped. The Lynel panted, still buried deep inside him. It finally pulled out and Link groaned, feeling the cum pour out of his gaping hole. The Lynel walked away and Link just laid there for a while, trying to recover.  
Finally he was able to stand, making his way to the front lake he could find to wash off. He touched at his hole, moaning at the feeling of it stretched open so wide. Maybe he'd go back up there again.


End file.
